


And Champion Comes Home

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe au - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death Mentioned, No beta we die like mne, Panic Attacks, Sky High AU, no cows were hurt in the writing of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: Life can never go peacefully for long. When a tragedy hits the Forrester family again, they are left to grieve their loss. But of course, life can never go fully wrong either.--Set in the Sky High AU.
Relationships: Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda) & Wild (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 38
Kudos: 143





	1. When the Twilight Disappears and the Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SuperHero AU Character List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332525) by [Judaiandjohan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judaiandjohan/pseuds/Judaiandjohan), [pulveremcomedesligulas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulveremcomedesligulas/pseuds/pulveremcomedesligulas), [xcyfiawnderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcyfiawnderx/pseuds/xcyfiawnderx). 



> A little note I should probably say: This work is just a fan work of the [Sky High AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460854) works I read here on AO3. It will have a lot of stuff that contradicts what the original writers planned so keep that in mind. Events of this work also occur several years after the current arc of the original AU fics.

If Twilight had to choose the moment his life went downhill, it had to be four years ago when he was transferred to Hero Class. Normally, whenever a sidekick would be “promoted” like that they would dance up and down in joy or throw a party with their friends with some hip song about taking shots while crying. The only party that Twilight threw together was a pity party with his tub of ice cream while  _ Jolene  _ played for three hours as he cried. 

Such was the way of a broken heart. 

After Twilight transferred, Midna broke all contact and left him to solve her family drama alone. So much for the years of partnership and trust built between each other. He still hasn't heard from her in the past four years. 

Oh, but his misfortune didn’t end there. 

To make his life even worse, his high school got attacked not a year after he graduated. Apparently dealing with Majora hadn’t been enough bullcrap he and his family had to endure. The attack killed about forty people including the principal. Not to mention the number of people that went missing, including his brother. 

He hoped that there was a mighty Goddess in the heavens or whatever, just so he could give her a good punch for what his family had been forced to go through. 

His father managed to survive but was unconscious for about a week. His younger brother, Legend, had a broken leg and a nasty concussion that took him months to recover. His mother wasn’t anywhere near the school on the day of the attack but that meant nothing when she mourned for his brother for over six months. 

His heart still hurt at the thought of his little brother missing again when everything was finally getting better for him. Wild didn’t deserve half the things he went through. Losing him for three months had been a hard blow for Twilight and when what was left of the government section for supers declared him legally dead, it was as if he fell into a deep inky void with no escape. 

The only good luck he seemed to be getting was dealing with minor threats as a Hero. After everything he watched his family go through, he just couldn’t find the strength to deal with more serious threats. Not to say his mission right now wasn’t something to take lightly but after Majora and everything else he felt that he needed to stick to more of community safety instead of the country as a whole. 

He was still in his early twenties but he felt the yearning of leading a simple farm life with his family like his father does now with none of the superhero business. Perhaps after he finished the Yiga Clan threat he could call quits and enroll in a civilian university. Studying agriculture sounded quite fun in his opinion. 

Twilight’s daydreams of a simpler life were interrupted when he heard a soft  _ click  _ of a lighter. He followed the sounds out of curiosity and found himself at the end of a bridge that crossed a stream that was not even a foot deep. 

Despite being a farm boy, Hateno City wasn’t that impressive in his opinion. In fact, calling this place a city seemed to be a bit of a stretch since it was only three times the size of his family farmland. If anything the city was just a modest urban marketplace that fell quiet in the nights like now. 

Another click sounded again and Twilight found the source of the sound when his eyes adjusted to the low lighting. Across the bridge was a person leaning over the railing rather precariously as they turned their cigarette lighter on and off with a twirl. Strangely, they didn’t seem to have a cigarette to light as far as Twilight could tell. 

Twilight couldn’t see much about the person besides the dark hoodie that covered their face in the shadows and the torn jeans that needed mending. Perhaps they had some information about the mysterious banana cult. 

“Forgot your cigarette?” Twilight walked up casually to the person trying to appear friendly. “I can be forgetful at times as well.”

The stranger gave Twilight a glance and seemed to deem him as not a threat when their posture relaxed. 

“Uh, no.” Their voice was husky from what Twilight guessed was disuse or some sort of ailment. It reminded him of those old leather-bound books with the worn and yellow pages that could fall apart from the wrong handling. “I don’t ... smoke.”

The stranger returned to flicking their cigarette lighter after those simple words. 

Twilight smiled trying to keep his friendly demeanor as he walked closer to the stranger to lean against the railing. “I don’t either. Nasty stuff and can’t say I’d look forward to being under a disapproving gaze from the parents.” 

They barked out a harsh laugh that seemed to hurt them as they immediately reached their hand for their throat after the laugh. Twilight forced his shoulders to relax to show he was at ease but gave the stranger a few glances anyway to gauge them of their personality. The sooner he gets information from them the sooner he could go home and sleep. 

“Heard the weather would be great tomorrow,” Twilight placed his elbows on the railing as he gave the stranger a careful look. 

“Can’t wait.” They said with a slow pause after each word. 

The stranger put their cigarette lighter securely in the pocket of their jacket and stood straight, away from the railing. Twilight seemed to have their attention now. 

“Heard there will also be some good sales on bananas as well,” Twilight spoke slowly trying to gauge their reaction from the mention of the fruit. The Yiga Cult members all had one thing in common; some sort of reaction to the mention of the fruit in simple conversations.

The stranger stiffened at the name of the fruit much to his surprise. Was he too direct with this approach? 

“Heard the same.” The stranger said as they turned away from Twilight. “Well, good night.”

He did not miss the quick pace the stranger left in even if their posture seemed relaxed. They were obviously involved with that cult in some matter. 

Twilight slowly counted to ten before following the stranger. He kept his footsteps silent as to not to get caught. He followed them for roughly half an hour until he heard the click of the lighter again. 

He didn’t need his heightened hearing to know it was coming from the corner of the building. Twilight circled around the building only to find a dead-end and no one in sight. 

_ Shit.  _

Twilight felt a kick land on his back after realizing too late the stranger was luring him away from the busy roads. Amateur mistake. 

He landed on all fours and winced as he felt his palms scrape from the asphalt. The stranger, unfortunately, didn’t give him time to bear his surroundings before attacking him again. 

Twilight rolled away from them while gritting his teeth in frustration. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could he fall for a trick that the only freshmen of the school are gullible to?

There was a glint of silver light and Twilight immediately jumped away from the pocket knife that nearly took his eye. The stranger grunted in frustration before swinging again. Twilight barely intercepted the knife with his forearm in self-defense before jumping away again. Luckily he was wearing a thick leather jacket today so it left him without an injury. 

He glared at the stranger from the distance, daring them to attack him again. After a second of a pause, they ran to him with the knife ready for another swing. Twilight intercepted the knife but before he could get a proper grip on their arm, they threw their whole weight onto Twilight. 

The world blurred as Twilight hit his head on the cement harshly from the fall. He bit his tongue to stay awake, only to find the knife adjusted to his neck with the stranger pinning him down. 

“Yield, Yiga,” the stranger spoke with such contempt that he might as well have replaced the word Yiga with “garbage.”

Twilight looked back in confusion before finally coming to a realization. “Wait! I am not a Yiga!”

The knife angled closer to his throat. “Then why follow me?”

Now that Twilight thought about it, it was a fair reaction this stranger was having. He would pretty much do the same if some random person followed him in the middle of the night. 

“I thought  _ you  _ were a Yiga,” Twilight desperately explained. He could shove them off his back with his super strength but he didn’t want to divulge his powers right now. “I am investigating the cult in this city.”

The stranger considered his words for a while before speaking again. “How do I know you aren’t lying to me?” 

Twilight struggled for an answer. He had no proof that he wasn’t a Yiga except for this.

“I don’t like bananas,” Twilight cried out. “I hate the texture. I mean in a smoothie it’s good but I don’t like it by itself.” 

The stranger considered his words before finally lifting the knife from his throat and getting off his back. Twilight scrambled away from the stranger as he inspected himself for injuries. Besides his scraped palms, there didn’t seem to be anything major. 

“Why investigate them?” They still spoke with short pauses after a few words or so while watching him cautiously. “Didn’t know anyone cared about small towns being terrorized by  _ them _ .”

Twilight winced. It was true the Yiga was a minor concern compared to all the supervillains milling about especially after the attack at the school. But when he found out about the missing people and the increasing number of attacks of civilians from the cult, he knew he had to take the case. 

“I didn’t at first,” he admitted. “All they seemed to be doing were vandalisms and mugging people. You know, small crimes.”

“Those are serious issues for this city,” The stranger spoke angrily before coughing in pain from his sudden outburst. Twilight approached them slowly to help only to be waved away. 

“That isn’t all they did,” they spoke after their coughing fit, though speaking still seemed painful. “Harassment, blackmail, breaking and entering, and a whole bunch of other bullshit, people got hurt from those ‘small crimes.’”

Twilight didn’t know that. All he heard were recent crimes from the cult that seemed to escalate in property damage and hurt civilians that started two months ago. The number was dwindling down now but acts of the cult were still rampant in small cities like Hateno. 

“I only heard of the major activities they did recently,” Twilight admitted his ignorance. “I came to investigate those but I didn’t think they were serious to begin. I am sorry.” 

They scoffed at his apology. “Folks like you from the large city probably don’t have to deal with them since you have supers at every block.” 

“I am not from the city,” Twilight said with a frown, mildly insulted. 

“Could have convinced me,” they chuckled. “Farmboy?” 

“Born and raised.”

They tilted their head in confusion. “Why does a farm boy care? When supers don’t?”

Guilt hit Twilight at those words. Maybe he should have focused on little towns like these more instead of throwing pity parties for himself. 

“They care,” Twilight answered albeit weakly even for his ears. “They have just been busy from the attack at the school years ago and other stuff.” 

The stranger scoffed again. “Well at least someone cares… even if it's a farm boy.”

Twilight decided not to comment on that but instead held his phone out to the stranger. “Well, I am going to need more information in case the Yiga bother you or this town again. I may not be able to do much but I might know someone who can help you.”

The stranger thought for a while before accepting the phone and typing in their number. Twilight waited patiently as they typed slowly and returned his phone. 

“Champion,” he read out loud the typed name with a raised eyebrow. “What did you win a tournament or something?” 

“I didn’t choose the name if that’s what you’re asking,” The stranger said, taking out their own phone. “What should I call you?”

“Twilight,” he answered not looking up from his phone so he could memorize the number. He noticed the stranger had used his phone to text themselves an “;)” emoji. 

“And you say ‘Champion’ is a weird name.” They motioned their head to his phone. “I already have your number as you can see. Now I can bother you all day with cat videos.”

“Well, jokes on you,” Twilight chuckled. “I love cats so it’s a win for me.”

The stranger laughed as they led him out of the dark alleyway. “Do you know your way back?” 

“Just point me to the nearest bus stop and I’ll be out of your hair,” Twilight answered, following them. 

They lowered the hood of their jacket and the street lights revealed a shocking bright red hair. Scars littered the left side of their face and ear. Sharp blue eyes looked at Twilight with what seemed to be an expectation.

Twilight stared at them, feeling his heart drop to his stomach and his eyes starting to blur with tears. He wasn’t sure if he was even breathing as he slowly took in the person standing in front of him. 

They looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

“Is there something on my face?” They asked with humor but that only made Twilight want to curl in and scream. Or launch himself to them and then scream for an eternity while crying. 

“I mean,” They continued talking. “Most people are shocked when they see… this.”

They gestured towards his scars trying to break the tension. “But don’t worry about it. I don’t even remember how I got them.” 

Twilight was trembling now as he fought to stand at all as they started to grow concerned. 

“I can cover it if you are uncomfortable,” they suggested quietly. 

That shook him out of his stupor. Twilight rapidly shook his head and attempted to speak but his tongue felt like it was lead and his throat seemed to be stuffed with dry cotton. He had so much to say but his mind was still reeling at the sight of his brother.

When he finally could speak, his voice sounded so broken and uncertain. “Wild?”

“What?” His brother looked at him with confusion and growing concern. “Who is Wild?”


	2. When Time Stops for a Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time finally meets his son only to be met with something bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to post this tomorrow but then I realized how long the third chapter was going to be and how much editing I would have to do to it. So I just went "fuck it" and posted this so I can put this one out of the way.   
> Also, this ch will explain the cow tag I put in there

Time wanted to cry as he looked at the young boy in front of him. The only thing stopping him from hugging the boy was the suspicious glares he kept giving Time. 

They sat in a cramped booth of a cafe with drinks set in front of them. The drinks mostly went ignored as the tension grew with each second. The cafe was a small unimpressive place in the city of Hateno with only half a dozen customers including him and the teenager. The place was modest enough so that no one could think of eavesdropping on the two. 

“So,” Time spoke, trying to break the tension. “You live in Hateno?”

Wild- no,  _ Champion-  _ continued to look at him with distrusting eyes. It hurt his heart so much to receive those looks from his son but Time was too glad about the fact that he was alive to feel insulted. 

“I get around,” Champion spoke softly as his fingers twitched. “Don’t stay in one place for long.”

Twilight wasn’t kidding when he said Wild ( _ Champion _ , Time scolded himself) seemed to have trouble speaking long sentences. He could see him wincing after each word despite the efforts to hide it. 

“Do you know sign?” Time asked. “You can use it if you are more comfortable.”

Champion looked surprised as he raised his hands to sign. “You’re fluent?”

Time responded back in sign as well. “Learned it years ago. I am a little rusty now but I can understand it well enough.”

A small smile appeared on the Champion’s face as he continued to sign. “Don’t know anyone else who could. Not exactly common in small cities like Hateno.”

“How did you learn?” Time asked despite knowing how Champion learned. 

“I am self-taught.” Champion answered continuing to smile. “But I just know some signs automatically, as its muscle memory.”

Time nodded while taking a sip of his neglected coffee. It was too bitter even for him. He forced himself to swallow the bitter beverage with a grimace instead of spitting it out as he wanted. Champion gave him a sympathetic look at Time’s scrunched nose. He looked at the boy aghast as the teenager fought to keep the smile off his face with little success. He  _ knew  _ the coffee was terrible and let Time order it anyway. 

_ He smiles just like he used to do before I lost him again _ , he thought sadly. 

“Does it hurt to talk?” Time signed after shoving the coffee away from his reach. No way he was touching that again.

“No, it is just strenuous to talk for long,” Champion answered, a smile still lingering on his lips. “I am used to it by now. Apparently my vocal cords went through some trauma at the same time when I lost my memories or something like that. I prefer to stay quiet now.”

At the mention of Champion’s amnesia, the tension returned back to the booth. The smile disappeared as the Champion realized what he signed and looked away from Time. 

When Twilight came home late one night with bleeding palms and a look of panic and euphoria, Time thought his son finally broke from the pressure of being a Hero with the added emotional burdens. But after announcing that Wild was still alive, the entire household broke into a fit of sobbing and relief which were quickly replaced by confusion. 

“It’s true,” Twilight said, his voice shaking with his eyes bloodshot from the crying. “I saw him in Hateno City and even managed to talk to him.”

“Why isn’t he here then?” Legend asked, looking like a mess as much of the family with the red eyes and running nose. “Does he not want to see us?”

“It’s complicated,” Twilight explained, not looking at them directly. “H-he doesn’t remember us.”

A quiet shock fell on the family as they registered Twilight’s choked words, followed by Legend cursing. Malon sat in shocked silence before sobbing again in relief. 

“But he is  _ alive _ ,” she said with a smile as she cried. “He is  _ alive.  _ Our boy is really alive.”

Malon repeated those words as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world and Time felt the same. Twilight smiled at his mother’s reaction before hugging her. 

Not an hour passed when Twilight received a message. He looked elated before frowning in dismay. 

“What’s wrong?” Time asked with his arm wrapped around Malon. 

“It’s Wild, I mean Champion,” Twilight corrected himself as he looked up from his phone. “He calls himself ‘Champion’ now. And he wants to meet next Tuesday in Hateno City at said address and time. No other options.” 

Time realized Twilight’s dilemma. Twilight had promised to help Warrior with his job next Tuesday. It was a major lead that needed Twilight’s heightened skills and he would be gone the whole day. The job wasn’t very dangerous so neither Time nor Malon were concerned any more than usual but it was a major pivot for Warrior’s status as a Hero. While Time had no doubts that Warrior wouldn’t mind if he knew about the situation, he knew Twilight wouldn’t feel the same if he broke his promise. 

“I’ll go in your place,” Time volunteered. “If that is okay with Wild - I mean, Champion.”

Twilight looked at him in gratitude as he sent the message. 

“Why can’t we all go?’ Legend asked with a worried expression. 

“He was really specific,” Twilight explained. “Just one person and not anymore. I don’t think he trusts me entirely.”

Legend frowned as he considered those words. 

“I miss him too, Legend,” Malon said as she gripped his hands firmly. “If I could I would also go to Hateno City. But I don’t want to overwhelm the poor boy while disrespecting his wishes.”

“I know,” Legend muttered though he still looked glum. 

Twilight’s phone rang before Legend could say anything else. They all sat in silence as Twilight answered the phone. 

“You want to speak to him?” Twilight asked the phone. “No! No, that’s no problem at all.”

Twilight quietly passed the phone to Time with an expectant look. He didn’t hesitate to accept the phone. 

The phone call lasted for three minutes where Wild only asked a question of his name and if he did want to meet in Hateno at said time and place. Time agreed and he ended the call with a simple “I’ll see you there then.”

Now here Time was sitting across his son who saw him as a stranger. 

“You really don’t remember me,” Time signed to confirm what he dreaded. 

Champion shook his head with a sad look as he signed back. “I was told by Twilight we were close. Is that true?”

“Yes.”

Champion ducked his head in shame before signing, “I am sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Time quickly replied. “None of this was your fault.” 

“Not just for the memory loss,” the boy continued. “I did force you to make time for me without considering your schedule.” 

“We all would have dropped everything to see you anyway,” Time comforted him. “Don’t feel guilty.”

Champion winced at the mention of the rest of the family. “Were they upset that they couldn’t come?”

“Yes,” Time decided to be honest with him. “But they understood anyway.” 

He relaxed at those words. “What are they like?”

“Well, Malon is an honest and gentle person that has the strength to throw a cow easily. She gets annoyed when one of us would step in the kitchen while she is cooking except if it’s you.” Time recalled fondly of the times Wild would help make dinner while sharing jokes with her. “Legend is a clever young man with a lot of sass. He is reliable and always has a plan for unusual situations. You’ve already met Twilight so you probably know what he is like.”

“Loyal,” Champion signed with a smile. “And dedicated. I could tell.”

Time felt his pride swell at those words and his description of his family. But disappointment stung his heart when he realized there was no recognition at any of the words he said in Champion’s eyes. 

“They seem like good people,” he continued to sign. “Perhaps I will meet them when I return.”

“When you return?” Time asked, feeling his heart drop. They just found him and he had to leave?

“I don’t stay in one place for long,” Champion signed back. “I have overstayed my time in Hateno and I will be leaving tonight. That was why I could only meet you today at this specific time.”

Time, needless to say, was downhearted to know that he would lose one thing he knew about his son. It’s true he didn’t know how Champion lived the past three years but at least he knew he was living in a city just some hours away from the farm. 

“Where will you be going?” Time asked. 

“That is not for me to say,” Champion signed back. “I have been sworn to secrecy about my travels. But if it brings you any comfort, I won’t be traveling alone this time. I can’t tell you who they are, but they are trustworthy.”

Not three years have passed and his son was leading a life full of secrets. But Time was relieved to know he had someone he could trust. 

“When will you be back?” Time asked, hoping for a clear answer. 

“In two weeks,” he answered with no hesitation. “I will stay in Hateno again if I am lucky, if not somewhere else. I should also mention that the phone number Twilight has saved for me won’t be effective after tomorrow.” 

“There would be no way for us to contact you?” Time felt his fears rise. Just what sort of a life was his son leading?

Champion nodded in confirmation before signing with a straight face. “And I am sorry to cut our time short but I must leave now.”

“But will you be able to contact us?” Time continued to sign. “If you are comfortable, you are more than welcome to write us a message or two. Just to let us know you are safe, you don’t have to divulge information about your travels.”

Champion hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding. “I can write to you if I am safe to do so. I have Twilight’s number memorized.”

“Take my number too,” Time grabbed a tissue and wrote his number on it. “Just in case.”

Champion accepted the tissue after a pause. “I can’t guarantee if I would be able to write. But thank you for your concern.”

Time watched him leave the cafe, fighting the urge to follow him and ask him to stay longer. A minute after Champion left, he tried to pay for his coffee only to find out Champion had already paid for it. 

He exited the cafe and was greeted by the cold air that announced fall was arriving. As he drew in a slow breath, he glanced around the street hoping to see a glance of his son. Of course, there were no signs of him on the streets but he continued to look around until he found himself back at the farm. 

* * *

Malon was sad to learn she couldn’t see her son sooner than she liked but she had lighter steps and a happier air after Time announced that Champion was doing well. Just knowing her son was alive had given her relief and she seemed to have made peace with the fact that she can’t be reunited with him yet. 

Twilight and Legend took the news of Champion leaving not as well as Malon. Legend had withdrawn himself in his room and only Malon had successfully drawn him out. Twilight ended up moping about his brother leaving until he stumbled into the kitchen with bed hair during breakfast a week later. 

“Wild - I mean Champion is okay!” He announced with a wide smile showing his phone screen to the family. Time hadn’t been expecting a video of a cat stumbling after a laser but that was what he was looking at. 

“How do you know he is okay?” Legend asked while stirring his oatmeal. “That’s just another one of your cat videos.”

Twilight’s smile didn’t leave his face as he set the phone down. “When I gave him my number, he joked that he would send me cat videos. I almost forgot about it until now.”

Just as Twilight finished explaining Time received a video from an unknown number. It was an animated pixel video of a cup of coffee with steam slowly rising out of it. Another message was sent containing only one word: “bitter”.

Time’s coffee went down the wrong pipe as he laughed in surprise causing everyone in the kitchen to panic as he hacked and coughed.

Champion continued to send Twilight random cat videos and pictures of coffee for Time. Malon and Legend weren’t left out of the game as the pictures and videos that were sent also seemed to be meant for them as well. 

Once Twilight had received a picture of a kitten with the words “clever young man with a lot of sass” as a caption. Time had to explain to Legend why he was laughing so hard when he saw that picture. Legend had only blushed and said nothing. For Malon, it was pictures of homemade cookies and the occasional picture of a cow with the captions “yeet.” Unlike Legend, she found her involvement in the games hilarious. 

No one in the household decided to talk about the fact that Champion didn’t use the same number to send the photos and videos. Twilight and Time never bothered to save the numbers for Champion in their contacts or memorize them. 

The two weeks had passed quicker than Time thought, in fact, he was only aware of it when he received a message from Champion that announced he was back in Hateno City and that they could use this number to contact him. 

It was Malon who suggested inviting Champion over for dinner at the farm. Perhaps seeing the place he grew up could bring some of his memories back. Champion accepted the invitation a day later with what Time guessed was a lot of consideration. 

“I’m free on Thursdays,” he messaged back to Time. “If that is alright with you.”

“That works perfectly.”

Time looked up to his family sitting beside him. “He will come this Thursday.” He announced. 

There was a sigh of relief among them quickly replaced by celebration. 

Life was getting better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next ch will be featuring my fav so maybe that's why it got so long lol.   
> As you may have guessed it will be a pretty big family reunion with some glimpse towards Champion's life. And I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as short as it was.


	3. And Legend Denies a Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend finally meets his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warning for mild cursing ahead

Legend wasn’t really an optimist especially after all he and his family went through. But he still held on to hope. It was kind of sad to hang onto something so unlikely but he couldn’t bear to live with the alternative. 

Flora hadn’t been the same since she lost her father and partner during the school attack. She seemed to drift further and further away from the Forresters as time passed. Maybe the family reminded her too much of what she lost on that awful day. And Legend couldn’t bring himself to blame her. 

“I’ve been having dreams,” Flora confessed one day at the hospital where Legend stayed. He didn’t know why she was telling this to him of all people but he listened anyway. “Dreams of Wild to be more exact. I forget the details when I wake up but it almost felt like he was with me as he traveled through towns and talked to people.”

The clear and resolute look in her eyes had sent so many unspoken messages to Legend. And he was able to decipher only one: “He is alive.”

And that was the cause of the hope that Legend clung onto desperately, someone’s dreams of his missing brother. Even when the torn apart school and officials declared him legally dead and the years of everything going horribly wrong and suspiciously right, he still hung onto that hope.

Years have passed and he was finally rewarded for his patience. Twilight had stumbled in with the announcement and his father had also come home with a smile on his face not a week later. 

Even if he spent years hoping and praying, everything still felt surreal. Like this was all a cruel dream and he would wake up soon to the cold miserable world where his brother is still missing or dead. 

The knock at the door sent the family scrambling to it and it was his father that reached it first. Legend leaned back a little to get a good view of the guest. 

Wild’s hair was a brighter shade of red that reflected the light easily now. His scars still covered his face and ear with the addition of a new scar running down parallel on the other side of his face. From what Legend can tell, he had gotten that some time from the two weeks he went traveling since it still seemed to be healing. He wasn’t wearing his glasses anymore and seemed to favor eye contacts now. Legend ignored his buzzing nerves as he looked at his brother.  _ He is alive.  _

“I’ve bought some fruit cake,” Wild handed the tupperware to Time. His voice was as raspy as Twilight and Time had said but it still surprised Legend a little. “Came out of the oven this morning.”

Time accepted the tupperware with a smile and Legend knew his father was going to sneak in a bite or two when no one was looking. He always did that even if he got caught. 

None of the family members attempted to hug or even usher Wild in as he slowly walked through the doorway himself. But it was obvious they wanted to from the way their hands twitched and shoulders stiffened. Legend was no different after all. 

“You didn’t have to,” Time said as he inspected the cake with an appraising look. “We would have gotten some cake ourselves for you.”

“I wanted to,” Wild waved off Time’s concerns. “I couldn’t bring myself to come empty-handed.”

Now that he was inside, Wild’s eyes darted back on forth as he scanned his surroundings. He seemed to find the place safe as he moved onto giving the Forresters a smile. Despite the friendly expression and relaxed stance, Legend could feel Wild’s eyes scanning him for any weaknesses. If the rest of the family felt the same, they didn’t show it. 

After Wild seemed to be satisfied with the inspection of the family, he went deeper into the house with a smile. “Introductions are probably unnecessary but I should introduce myself.”

_ “Since I don’t know any of you”  _ went unsaid but Legend could nearly hear Wild say it as he continued to stand near the door.

“I am called Champion,” he introduced himself with a nod. “And I will be staying in Hateno City until the end of the month.”

Legend felt a myriad of emotions rush to his head at his words.  _ Champion.  _ He wasn’t Wild but  _ Champion _ . Legend hammered that into his head as he saw Malon step in to introduce herself. 

“Well, Champion,” Malon said with a welcoming smile. “I should introduce myself as well. My name is Malon Forrester and over there is Legend.”

“Hey,” Legend said lamely. He is reunited with his missing brother and all he could say was “hey.” Frustration and shame ran through Legend in flash of red at his actions. Why couldn’t he relax?

“Dinner would be ready soon,” His mother continued with a smile. “Why don’t you make yourself comfortable in the living room in the meanwhile?”

Champion accepted the invitation with a smile and followed the family deeper into the house. Legend decided to ignore Champion’s frequent glances at the door and the windows. 

Champion gave the living room a glance over as well as he slowly entered. After confirming that the Champion was at ease, Malon had left to the kitchen with Time quickly following after her. Legend gave time a pointed look, “don’t eat it all, old man.”

Time gave him a smile and a look of challenge, “who’s gonna stop me?”

Legend rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Twilight on the couch. Legend wasn’t in the mood to wrestle the dessert out of his father’s hands tonight. The only person who did successfully manage that was Malon. Twilight and Legend never came close to stopping him. 

_ Wild managed once though _ , a nostalgic voice whispered to him and he felt his heart clench from the old pain.  _ He bragged about it for days. _

Champion continued to inspect the room with a slight look of confusion on his face. Legend wondered if Champion was going through a sense of deja vu in the familiar environment. 

“So, you said you travel a lot,” Twilight said as he leaned a little to Champion’s direction. “Any particular place you liked?”

The confused trance disappeared at Twilight’s words as Champion looked at the brothers in surprise almost as if he forgot they were there. He blinked in confusion before asking, “Sorry. What did say?”

Champion’s hands twitched as he talked and Legend remembered that he still preferred to sign. 

“I said, do you have a place that you liked when you were traveling?” Twilight asked with a patient smile. 

Champion thought for a while before answering slowly. “I did enjoy the Gerudo Town. Beautiful place, friendly people. Food is good as well.”

“I heard many stories of the place,” Twilight looked wistful as he talked. “All good things. I would visit but I’m not exactly allowed in the city since I am a male.”

Champion looked confused before realization seemed to hit him. “I mean! I wasn’t in the city. I just visited the outskirts of it.”

Champion spoke quickly in panic as his eyes darted around the room as if looking for an escape. Legend gave Twilight a confused look at the reaction only to receive an equally perplexed and concerned look. 

“No men are allowed in,” Champion continued to speak rapidly as he winced from the strain of his voice. “So I just talked to the people at the bazaar near the city. Kara Kara Bazaar, ever heard of it?”

Legend continued to look at Champion in confusion. He just said he was in Gerudo Town, why was he vehemently denying it now when Twilight and Legend didn’t even question it?

Champion looked at them in dread as wrung his hands in his lap. Legend looked at Champion before he finally came to his own realization. 

He knew that look of dread. It was the same one he had whenever he would slip the fact he liked to wear skirts or jewelry to someone he didn’t know well. 

“We know,” Legend said as Champion looked at him in surprise. “About Kara Kara Bazaar, I mean. Know a friend who visited there once, heard the same story.”

Twilight looked at him confusion but Legend ignored it, keeping a careful and sympathetic look at the Champion. He seemed to relax at his words though he remained tense now. 

“Dinner is ready,” Malon came into the room with a smile. There was a sound of the clattering of plates and utensils in the dining room; Time must be the one preparing the table. “Oven-baked cuccoo with mashed potatoes. I hope that’s alright with you, Champion?”

If Malon noticed the previous tension, she didn’t comment on it. Her patience was an admirable trait for Legend. 

The boys shuffled after Malon to the kitchen and sat down. Champion sat across Legend, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Twilight sat down next to him, concern still rolling off him as he gave Champion and Legend worried looks. 

Time served the drinks as Malon handed the meal with the salad. Legend also ignored the fact that Champion quietly refused to eat until everyone else already had. Even with that, he took slow and unsteady bites.

Dinner didn’t go as quietly as Legend had expected with Malon joking and Time talking about the cuccoos and horses. Twilight had jumped into the conversation with ease with occasional friendly jabs. 

Legend was relieved when Champion started smiling and even laughing at some of the jokes as he slowly became comfortable. No one forced him to talk but he listened to their witty banters rapt attention. He would often comment and sign at certain points of the conversation and started to joke around as well. 

Legend ended up being wound to the conversation by Twilight before he was fully aware of it. Twilight was recounting the story of their adventure a few months ago. But instead of focusing on the action, all he did was a rant about Legend not letting him pet a stray cat. 

“It was a beautiful calico girl,” Twilight spoke wistfully. “But Legend insisted that we didn’t have any time for it. Not even a picture.”

“If you had noticed that ‘locked’ door was actually meant to be pulled open instead of pushed,” Legend rolled his eyes. “You would have had the time for the cat.”

Champion laughed at the story before composing himself and signing. “I take pictures of every cat and dog I see.” He pointed to the recent scar just below his eye. “This came from a tabby after I picked it up too roughly during my travels.”

Relief flooded through Legend at the Champion’s story. So it wasn’t from a reckless alleyway fight like the one he lured Twilight into. He  _ really  _ hoped that wasn’t a habit or a hobby.

“I bribed it with some food and everything,” Champion pouted as he continued to sign. “And it still rejected my love.”

Twilight was wheezing at the story while Malon’s face flushed red from laughter. Time had the widest smile on his face that Legend hadn’t seen in a while and Legend himself was desperately trying to control himself. 

Plates and salad bowls were emptied quickly despite all the talking. Champion had emptied his plate rather quickly. Even with a new name, his brother still had a large appetite. 

“That was lovely,” Champion signed to Malon as he set his fork down. “May I have the recipe?”

The food in Legend’s mouth immediately bittered with sadness as Legend slowly chewed. The meal had been originally Wild’s recipe that he came up with just a few months before disappearing again. Legend still remembered his triumphant smile as he received compliments from the family. 

“Of course, dear,” Malon said as she collected the plates hiding the sad smile quickly. If Champion saw it, he didn’t react to it. 

They continued to talk more about life’s irrelevant little stories when Champion mentioned his travels again. 

“So what is it that you do?” Legend blurted before he could really think about it. He couldn’t have been the only one curious about it. A hush fell over to the table as they all looked at the surprised Champion, who shrank a little under the stares. Guilt hit Legend luck a truck from seeing his reaction. 

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,” he quickly added, ignoring his need for answers. 

“No, I want to,” Champion answered with his fingers twitching. “I’m just not allowed to say much about it.”

“What can you tell us?” Legend asked, softly pushing for answers. Time gave Legend a warning glance but he could see that even his father wanted answers. 

Champion thought for a while as he fiddled with his thumbs. “I work for the people that found me. They didn’t force me to, I volunteered to help them since the pay was good and they were kind to me. I don’t do anything that is dangerous or risky. But I do have to lay low while doing those jobs.”

“Does it involve stuff with the Yiga Cult?” Twilight asked with a steady gaze on Champion. “You sounded familiar with their activities.”

Champion pursed his lips at Twilight’s question. “No. That had nothing to do with my job. They just act as a hindrance during my travels by attacking me with their fruit.” 

Legend gawked at his brother sitting across him. “Why? Did they find out you didn’t like bananas or something?”

“No, worse,” Champion had a smile that was a spitting image of Time whenever he rarely boasted about his accomplishments. “I humiliated their leader. He fell into a sewer ditch while trying to fight me. Now, the cult challenges me to combat whenever they see me to ‘avenge their master.’”

The surprised expression didn’t leave Legend’s face as Champion told the story of breaking into Yiga Cult hideout and completely raiding it. He made fun of Twilight relentlessly about being mistaken as a Yiga by Champion but he didn’t think the Yiga Cult had some personal vendetta against him. 

Time and Malon were giving Champion concerned looks while Twilight looked ready to hunt down the every Yiga that dared to attack his brother. And Legend was ready to join him. 

Champion noticed the tension and waved his hands as if to get rid of their concern. “They never managed to hurt me besides few bruises and cuts. Don’t worry, I can handle them. The cat did worse damage to me than they ever could.”

The family gave Champion one last look of concern before reluctantly dropping the subject. The last thing anyone of them wanted was to force themselves on to Champion’s life by practically interrogating him. 

Twilight shot Legend a look across the table and Legend returned it. Dealing with the Yiga would be their top priority for now. Dealing with the cult was already on their agenda anyway so it wasn’t technically crossing the boundaries.

Dessert was enjoyed with lighter topics of conversation and compliments to Champion for his cake. He shrunk deeper into his seat but from the small smile, Legend knew he was overjoyed to hear them. 

Time frowned at his smaller piece at Malon, who cut and served the cake. She blinked at him innocently before serving a bigger slice for Legend. 

“That’s what you get for sneaking in dessert before dinner, Old Man,” Legend lightly teased as Twilight snickered. Champion watched the scene play out in amusement and the same confused trance from the living room. 

Champion stayed for an hour after dessert before he announced it was time for him to leave. The family was disappointed to see him leave but offered a ride back to Hateno City for Champion anyway. 

“Thank you,” Champion signed with a smile. “But I have my own ride that I left not too far from here.”

“At least let Legend accompany you there,” Malon said in a tone that left no room for arguments. “I don’t want you wandering aimlessly in the dark.”

Legend doubted that Champion would get lost from here to his ride but one look at Malon revealed she also knew that. She looked at Legend with an expectant smile. Clearly she was just giving Legend some time to talk to Champion alone. 

“I don’t want to be a bother,” Champion said slowly. But from the careful looks that he gave Legend, he could tell that Champion did want to talk to Legend alone. 

“I don’t mind,” Legend stood up and then smirked. “It gets me out of the dish duty.”

Twilight and Time protested at Legend’s statement as they walked out the door, though Legend could tell it was half-hearted. 

They walked in silence that was interrupted immediately by Legend cursing about how cold it was outside. A cold season of fall was coming in quicker than Legend had expected it. 

“Did you always know about the bazaar?” Champion asked without signing when they were far enough from the house. “Before I met you today, I mean.”

Legend frowned in confusion before remembering the old conversation. “You were actually one who told me about it. You never really bothered to hide it.”

“I think,” Champion said before pausing again with the same confused expression. “I remember talking about it to someone. In a kitchen, freshly baked cookies just removed from the oven, and the house was empty save for me and someone else. I just remembered it as we were talking about desserts. Was it you?”

Legend felt his throat close in as he bit back a relieved sob and furiously wiped away a stray tear going down his face. He didn’t think he could ever bring himself to forget the taste of those cookies his brother made on that day. 

Champion seemed to take this reaction as a “yes” as he gave Legend a smile and a friendly pat on the shoulder. 

“I’m not completely sure what triggered my memory,” Champion continued to talk out loud. “Maybe it was the tone of your voice as you teased Time or when I fell into complete ease with you guys.” 

Legend listened to him as he continued to wipe his tears away. 

“Do you,” Champion spoke with slow pauses between each word. “Keep in contact with your old family?”

“Fuck, no.” Legend answered without hesitation. “They don’t give two fucking cents about me and I don’t see why I should. I don’t owe them shit.”

Champion looked at Legend in what seemed to be admiration as he continued to walk along the road with Legend. 

“It’s just,” Champion said as his fingers twitched. “The past two weeks, I’ve been reading about me from the news and online forums.”

Legend stopped and stared at Champion open-mouthed and aghast. He knew about the stuff that was written about his brother and it sent him into a fit of fury every time. 

“Yeah,” Champion said looking at his reaction. “Not the nicest stuff out there. Especially considering my biological family.”

The only thing that sent Legend and the entire Forresters into a bigger fit of fury, beside the online forums, was the bitch and the coward. Legend wasn’t sure if they really did deserve what they got. They deserved worse in his opinion. 

“Did you know I had sisters?” Champion asked with a hazy look in his eyes. “Two of them. Same father, different mother. I wonder if I had gotten along with them or just met them in general.”

Legend did hear about the two sisters but didn’t put much thought into them. He was too busy fuming about the man. 

“I knew there was a reason I couldn’t stand the blond hair.” Champion continued to ramble with his hands still twitching and his voice close to giving out as it was reduced to barely legible rasps. “I look just like her.”

That snapped Legend into interrupting Champion before he could continue. “You might but you are nothing like her. That bitch doesn’t give a fuck about human lives.”

He stubbornly continued before his brother could interrupt him. “I heard it from Twilight that you pretty much grilled him when he admitted having brushed aside the threat of Yiga Cult. She never would have been so furious about people getting hurt as you had. In fact, I don’t doubt that insane bitch would have attempted to one-up them by committing more harmful acts toward civilians. But you stepped in and called the Yiga Cult leader a little bitch and dropkicked him into a ditch. That isn’t something your weak-ass parents would do.”

“I didn’t call him a bitch,” his brother weakly interrupted. “And he fell in on his own.” 

Legend continued with a shrug.  _ “ _ And screw what people say about ‘biological’ whether it’s about gender or family. I don’t care about what the fucking genes or bloodline says. No one owes love or understanding just because you are ‘biologically related’ or whatever. I don’t owe my blood family shit and  _ you  _ don’t owe them shit, Wild.”

Wild looked at him with wide eyes at his outburst and Legend realized his mistake too late. 

“Champion,” Legend stammered. “I meant Champion.”

Champion continued to stare at him before laughing. His laugh was quickly interrupted by coughing and wheezing. Legend rushed to his side unsure what to do before Champion stood upright again. 

“I’m fine,” he reassured Legend with his voice even more hoarse than usual. “I’m used to it.” 

Legend’s concern didn’t disappear as they continued their walk. 

“‘Wild,’” Champion said just a little quieter than a whisper. “That does fit me. Way better than you know...”

Legend gave Champion a glance and saw nothing but mild amusement in his eyes despite not being able to say the name out loud. 

“I’ll take no offense to that,” Legend gave him a grin. “As it is also my name.” 

Champion giggled quietly as Legend’s words. 

“Why are you called Champion anyway?” Legend asked after another moment of silence. “You told Twilight you didn’t choose it.”

Champion was quiet for a while before answering with sign. “It’s true, I didn’t choose it. The people who found me did.”

Legend stayed quiet as Champion seemed to mull about what to say next. 

“They found out I was a super who could slow-down time,” Champion continued. “It apparently matched this historical super called ‘Hylian Champion.’ It became official when I volunteered to work for them.” 

“Can’t you tell me what it is that you specifically do?” Legend asked quietly after a pregnant pause. “I’m just... worried.”

He didn’t mean to guilt his brother into answering but it was true. Legend had a sense of wanderlust that made him want to go out and see every corner of the world. But he couldn’t see himself willingly dropping contact and keeping secrets from his family. Every mention of Champion’s travels left him in pain and worry. 

“Well, I could tell you.” Champion signed slowly with a serious expression. “But then I’d have to kill you.”

“What?”

“I’m kidding,” Champion laughed at Legend’s panicked expression before signing. “I just don’t want a lawsuit for a breach of contract so I can’t tell you.”

Legend shot him a half-hearted glare as Champion continued to laugh. 

Just further down the road, there was a motorcycle parked alone in the streets. It had a rugged gold paint that was wearing off in some places but seemed to be in good shape. Legend briefly wondered why someone had abandoned a motorcycle here when Champion walked towards and revved it on with a flick of his wrist. 

Champion smiled and shrugged at Legend’s confused expression. “Hey, I said the pay was good.”

“Do you have a license?” Legend asked, perplexed at how someone who was legally dead managed to ride that in the streets without breaking several laws. 

“A license?” Champion asked with his head tilted, looking genuinely confused. “For what?”

“For the  _ bike _ , Champion,” Legend felt an old endearing exasperation as he sighed. 

Champion looked down at the bike for a moment before answering. “Yeah. I do.”

Legend decided he wouldn’t ask any more questions since he couldn’t find the energy to deal with this; even though Champion’s tone sounded still uncertain about the supposed license. He made a mental note to ask more about it later.

Legend watched Champion strap on a helmet as he tried to find a way to say goodbye without making it seem permanent. Was that even possible for him now?

“You know you are always welcome at the farm, right?” Legend blurted out, trying the honest approach. “No one would mind if you drop in with no warning.”

Champion looked at Legend with a considerate look as if trying to find any dishonesty in his words. Legend had meant every word he said, no one would truly mind if Champion just appeared at the farm because he was bored or needed help or any other reason. 

Legend maintained eye contact until Champion broke it with a cough. 

“Uh,” Champion fumbled out loud. “Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”

In the end, Legend couldn’t say goodbye to his brother at all. All he managed to say was, “Drive safe.” 

He stood on the roads with the cold wind as a company until he couldn’t see the red tail light of the motorcycle anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's crazy to think I only have two chapters left of this work now   
> The whole "bazaar" conversation was based off on one of the Sky High AU side stories which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968689/chapters/52890067)   
> As much as I joke about going off the rails with this work, I do try to stick to the currently published works as much as I can (although that is never a full guarantee itself lmao)   
> And I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	4. Mother Learns the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champion has few things he’d like to say and Malon is more than happy to listen.

Malon heard the door open from the kitchen followed by quiet footsteps. 

“Hello?” called a raspy voice laced with uncertainty. “Anyone home?”

She smiled as she set the mixing bowl down to greet her child. “You’re early. The boys are outside wrapping up their chores.”

A quiet and relieved sigh escaped Champion as he looked at Malon greeting him. She approached him slowly to take his duffel bag and ushered him in. 

“I bought homemade tarts,” Champion held out another tupperware of dessert. “Never tried it until last night. I think it turned out better than the oatmeal and chocolate chip cookies from last week.” 

Malon felt a smile spread across her face as she recalled last week’s dessert that Champion had bought in. It was a mix of raisins and chocolate chip cookies in one tupperware box. Time and Twilight had nearly screamed in disgust and surprise when they reached for chocolate chips only to be greeted with raisins on their tongues. Legend’s mouth curled in disgust and betrayal at Champion as he also had the same unpleasant surprise. They complained the entire night about the cookies but still ate them all with compliments. 

It has been two months since they were reunited with Champion and it became an instant tradition to expect visits from him every Thursday for dinner with dessert in tow. Of course, Champion had to miss a few of the days due to his job but he would always write to the whole family to let them know he was safe. 

Two days ago, Champion shyly admitted to Malon over a phone call that he couldn’t go back to Hateno City for a while. It was also difficult for him to book a room at an inn so he asked if he could stay the night on the farm. She was more than happy to allow him to stay for the night. 

“Thanks again for letting me stay here,” Champion signed as he followed Malon upstairs after leaving the tarts in the kitchen. 

“You are more than welcome here,” Malon gently reassured him. “Feel free to come by if you ever need a place to stay again.” 

Champion scanned the second floor of the house as he slowly followed behind her. She didn’t mind the silence, there was something peaceful about it that she couldn’t describe. 

The guest bedroom had been cleaned by everyone in the household when they found out Champion was staying for the night. Malon entered and found herself alone in the empty room. 

She looked out to the hallway after leaving his bag on the bed and found him staring at one of the doors with a perplexed expression. Champion stared at the door with tense shoulders and hands that twitched more than usual. 

“You can go in,” Malon said gently as she opened the door he was staring at. Champion jumped in surprise and looked at Malon as if he forgot she was there. “It’s your room.” She explained.

Champion looked into the room with a wary and confused expression before slowly entering. 

The family had considered letting Champion stay in his previous bedroom instead of the guest room but quickly discarded the idea. Letting him stay in this room might overwhelm him and the last thing the Forresters wanted was to seem like they were forcing him to remember his previous life. 

Malon couldn’t bring herself to move his stuff out when Champion was missing. It felt as if she was accepting the fact her child was really gone this time. But she still kept the room clean to the best of her abilities. The rest of the family did the same as they never skipped this room when they were doing their chores. 

Legend occasionally dusted the bookshelves as Time changed the bedsheets regularly. Twilight would continue to throw the old clothes into the hamper for laundry and Malon herself would occasionally leave the window open to let the cool breeze in. No one would say anything about how they would occasionally hold one thing of the room in their hands for a minute too long while doing those chores. They just gave each other a sad and tired smile before moving on. 

Champion inspected the room cautiously as Malon watched quietly. The perplexed expression grew as he continued to look at each item that was still deeply cared for even with his absence. The room itself seemed to hold its breath as Champion slowly reached for the bed and experimentally pushed down. 

Malon took that as her cue to leave him alone. He will be fine. 

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me,” she said softly. “The room you can stay in is at the end of the hall with your duffel bag.”

Her offer to stay in this room for the night was left unsaid but not unheard as Champion looked at her gratefully. 

She made her way back into the kitchen and continued her work in silence. Half an hour passed before she heard the quiet footsteps again. Malon looked up and saw Champion shuffling while he wrung his hands awkwardly. 

“Is there something you need?” Malon asked patiently with a friendly smile. 

Champion shook his head before signing. “Would you like some help?”

Malon felt her heart soar at the familiar question as she accepted the offer with a smile. A few bumps and mumbled apologies later, they fell back towards their old rhythm in the kitchen. Champion would instinctively pass the salt to Malon before she could even ask and Malon recognized the cue to move out of the way as he went back and forth in the kitchen. She wasn’t sure if he realized how quickly he grew comfortable in the kitchen as the muscle memory kicked in but she didn’t care as she fought to keep her tears at bay. 

Not too long after the realization, Malon also started to act in her old muscle memory of cooking with her child. It was nice to have someone who can actually cook in the house again. 

“Could you pass me the spoon on your right, Wild?” she asked as she stacked the bowls across the kitchen to put away. Best to clean up the end results of cooking as the meal cooked. 

Silence and tension greeted her as she looked back at her child who was looking at her with wide eyes and perplexed expression. Before she could ask what was wrong, Malon realized what she had said. 

“Champion,” she corrected herself. “Could you pass me the spoon on your right, Champion?”

It’s been weeks and the family would still accidentally call him “Wild” at a slip of tongue. She was so deep in the old habits that she didn’t notice her own slip up for a while. Shame washed up on her as she gave him an apologetic glance. 

Champion continued to look at her in a daze until he gave the spoon to her without a word. 

They fell back into their rhythm as they cleaned up the kitchen until Champion hesitantly muttered something. 

“What was that?” Malon asked. “You can sign if you are more comfortable.”

Champion shuffled awkwardly before signing. “I don’t mind if you call me that.”

He dropped his hands awkwardly as he avoided eye contact. “It feels right, somehow,” he whispered quietly. “I like it.”

Malon looked at her son carefully. Legend had explained why Champion was referred to that name. It was a silly reason in Malon’s opinion but she respected it as she continued to call him Champion. But here he was now, telling her that he liked being called “Wild.” 

“If that is what you want,” Malon said. “I’ll continue to call you Wild.”

Wild didn’t say anything but a smile and a quick sign of “thank you” before he left the kitchen. He seemed to walk with more confidence in the house now. At least that’s what she thinks before she has to wipe the tears away from her eyes. 

The rest of the family arrived soon after that and they enjoyed dinner and dessert with the usual light-hearted air. 

“I once rode a bear during my travels,” Wild signed with an amused expression after dinner. “Not as easy as horses or a motorcycle but it works.” 

“Okay, you are definitely joking now,” Legend said with a tired expression. “No sane person would ever do that.” 

Wild’s amused expression stayed as Twilight let out a groan of exasperation. “Knowing Champion? I don’t doubt it.”

“Come on, boys,” Time said with a smirk. “You are just gonna have to bear with the truth.” 

Wild’s amused expression crumbled like a raisin cookie at Time’s words as he sighed in pain with his brothers. 

“Terrible,” Legend muttered with his face hidden in his hands. 

“Awful,” Twilight agreed with a nod. 

“Bear puns are banned now,” Wild signed. “Don’t wanna hear the lowest form of comedy ever again.”

Time laughed at their reaction as Malon shook her head in amusement of the scene before her. 

“Now, honey,” Malon playfully chided Wild. “You aren’t better than him. I’ve seen and heard your seal puns.”

“That’s because they are sealiously better, mom,” Wild said out loud, his exasperation at Time’s joke gone. 

Malon laughed at the pun before feeling her heart soar at Wild’s words. The rest of the family had also noticed it as well from the wide smiles on their faces. Wild, meanwhile, had turned a bright shade of red as he looked at Malon uncertainly. 

She gave him a gentle smile and tried to control her urge to hug him then and there. “If you insist, Wild. Though I don’t see how it is better.” 

The rest of the family noticed her calling Wild by his old name but didn’t visibly react to it. The smile on her child’s face spoke volumes of what he thought about his name. 

* * *

There was a joke that Malon failed to understand fully until she was a mother herself. So many of her friends and relatives had laughed while saying that a mother never truly sleeps when her child is at unease. She learned soon enough that the joke meant more than a fussy baby crying during the night. 

Malon woke up from the sound of an unfamiliar and quiet click. Time continued to sleep in peace as she snuck out of the room to investigate the sound. A quick peek revealed that Legend and Twilight were both sleeping which left Wild.

She approached his room and sure enough, the sound was clearer as she stood outside his bedroom door. Malon quietly knocked on the door and the rhythmic clicks died down quickly. 

“Wild?” Malon quietly called. “Can I come in?” 

There was silence as Malon patiently waited for an answer. 

“Sure,” she heard a soft voice call. 

Malon entered the room slowly and found Wild gazing out the open window. In the dim lighting, she saw a flash of light being reflected in Wild’s palm as he continued to look out the window.

“You can sleep in the guest room if you aren’t comfortable here,” Malon quietly offered, still standing in the doorway. She felt goosebumps rising up her arm from the breeze that wafted into the room. 

“No,” Wild answered out loud. “That’s not it. I just can’t sleep.” 

Malon knew what that meant. She made her way over to his bed and invited him to sit next to her. Wild slowly made his way to her side after closing the window. He kept the silver item in his hand and with a closer look, Malon saw that it was lighter. 

“You smoke?” Malon asked unable to keep the concern out of her voice. She knew that Wild was able to carry himself now but he was still so young. 

Wild blinked in surprise at the question before glancing down at the lighter. “No.” 

“Then why do you carry a lighter?” She asked patiently. 

Wild pocketed the lighter into his sweater before signing. “It helps with the nerves. I become restless when I have to stay in one place for too long with no distractions. I tried other ways to distract myself. The fidget spinners were no use. Butterfly knives helped but they drew too much attention and was difficult to carry around without drawing suspicion. Apparently, a teenager with a lighter is a norm in certain parts of Hateno City.”

Malon frowned at his signs and wondered if there was a way to help him in a way that didn’t involve fire. But from the way that Wild shifted uneasily as he signed, she knew to drop that conversation. 

“Do you stay at Hateno City often?” She asked to bring in a lighter topic. “You seem to like that place.” 

“It’s peaceful there,” Wild signed as his shoulders relaxed. “I have a small apartment rented for myself.” 

Malon nodded and decided to stop asking questions. If Wild had something he needed to say then she trusted him to tell her. He has grown so much the past several years.

“I should apologize,” Wild signed after a moment of silence.

“What for?” 

“I know you want me to remember about you and everyone,” Wild signed as he looked away from her. “But I don’t think I can. And the truth is I don’t want to.”

Malon felt her heart drop at those words. It’s true that she wanted him to remember her again. But she forced herself back since making him remember could overwhelm and drive him away. 

“There are happy memories I can tell. This room shows so much of it along with the photographs I saw,” Wild nodded toward the bookshelves and wardrobe still kept clean and maintained. “And being called Wild truly makes me happier than being called Champion. But I know there were bad moments as well. I don’t remember the details but it leaves me terrified. And if half of what I read is true, I don’t think I can be the same if I fully remember the time I…….”

Wild’s hands were trembling so much that there hardly were legible words as he continued to sign. “I know it’s selfish of me to reject those memories because it feels like I am rejecting you. You have been so kind and understanding towards me. And I know you love me as much as you did before I went missing again.” He signed the word “again” with a bitter expression. “But I can’t live with _those_ memories. I _can’t.”_

Old fury and vendetta ran through Malon as she saw her child slowly starting to break down from his emotions as his hands finally fell onto his lap in defeat. She would never forgive that witch for doing this to her son. But she shoved those feelings aside to focus on comforting her child. 

“You’re not rejecting me,” she placed her hand on Wild’s shoulder for comfort. “I understand, Wild. I understand what you mean. I only know half of what you went through but I still struggle to control my emotions when I recall it. The possibility of me losing you and everyone terrified me back then to the point I couldn’t bring myself to sleep unless I cried myself to exhaustion. I couldn’t bear to let you live with the burden of those memories. It’s not disrespectful for you to want to leave old traumas forgotten even if it means you will continue to not remember us. 

“You are right here with us now when you don’t have to be. You don’t have to visit every week with freshly made dessert. You don’t have to play pranks on your brothers or tease your father. You don’t have to help me cook. But you do it anyway. Your efforts to connect with us again and build new memories are not rejection or disrespect. If anything I should be thanking you for all your efforts and for being alive. That was all I wanted for the past years of missing you, I just wanted you to be alive and well. And you are, so I can’t possibly ask for any more of you.”

Wild was crying now as he listened to her words. He leaned into her and she hugged him tightly in her arms. 

“Thank you,” she whispered to him. “Thank you for being alive.”

When Malon woke up in the morning in her own bed, she found Wild gone. There was no trace of him but a thank you note left in the kitchen counter that promised he will be back next Thursday. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy to think the next chapter will be the last one. And that one will cover a lot about Wild’s time as Champion.  
> Also I have a tumblr where I post art at nolifeart.tumblr.com


	5. And So Wild Forgets and Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild has a busy day today.

_ “I’ll be good this time.” _

_ Don’t scream.  _

_ Needles pricked their skin again.  _

_ “I promise.”  _

_ Don’t look away.  _

_ Why was it so dark? _

_ “Please don’t put me back in there.” _

_ Don’t fight.  _

_ It’s been two years.  _

_ Who was laughing?  _

_ They flinched away from the contact desperately trying to get away from whatever that was.  _

_ It returned full force while pulling their hair.  _

_ “What did I tell you to do?” A sickenly sweet voice scolded them.  _

_ When was the last time they actually slept?  _

_ There was a high pitched screech of a dying animal and the hand tugged their hair harder. Their stomach flipped and they felt acid rising in their throat.  _

_ Don’t breathe or you will drown.  _

_ They couldn’t resist opening their eyes though. Dust and sand fell from the unsteady ceiling.  _

_ Why was it so cold? _

_ Their lungs hurt so much from the lack of air. Instincts were screaming at them to inhale.  _

_ No.  _

_ They will be found.  _

_ She always found them.  _

_... _

_ Who is she? _

Their eyes flew open and a strangled scream escaped. 

There was a sharp gasp after the scream as their hands flew to their throat. Why can’t they breathe?

There was a painful gasp again followed by pathetic wheezing. It hurt so much. 

Tears stung their eyes as they desperately tried to breathe. 

More wheezing and gasps later, they felt air enter their lungs and they breathed it in with greed. The throbbing pain slowly disappeared as they slowly inhaled and exhaled. 

There was a loud crash of wave and they nearly fell off where they were sitting. 

A wave?

They looked up at the light glaring at them coldly. It stung their teary eyes but they still forced themself to look. 

The television innocently played a video of the ocean before changing its scene to a school of fish passing by. A disembodied voice with a heavy accent slowly described the fishes’ actions fully ignoring the pathetic whimpers and gasps that continued to escape them. 

The velvet cushions and covers offered no comfort with its texture as they tried to stabilize themself. 

There was a slow throbbing in their scalp and their eyes were finally starting to dry up. With clearer sight, they slowly scanned their surroundings. 

An unremarkable coffee table stood in front of them with piles of chip bags and soda cans. The couch they were sitting on creaked as they shifted himself to a more comfortable position. The television continued to play the documentary as the curtain gently fluttered from the breeze. 

Scanning their surroundings didn’t bring back awareness as well as the bile that ran up their throat though. 

They quickly threw off the cover and dashed to the bathroom. A sharp gasp and a gag later, their stomach was emptied out. 

They sat next to the toilet a moment longer as snot and tears slowly ran down their face. The bitter taste of acid in their mouth wasn’t helping but their stomach seemed settled for now.

With a heave, they stood up and looked into the bathroom mirror. They (that pronoun seemed right for today) truly was a sight to behold. 

The bright red hair was skewed in at least ten different directions from their head and some of the vomit ended up on their hair. The eyebags were starting to gain the blue hue which stood up prominently from their pale skin and scars. Their lower lip still looked raw where that damn Yiga Cult member punched them. 

But they have been through worse, haven’t they?

With a tired groan, they threw their clothes off and jumped into the shower stall. The hot water welcomed them before turning their skin red and sensitive. They couldn’t bring themself to care though as they watched the filth wash away. 

When they were satisfied, they left the stall and reached for a new set of clothes while patting himself down with a clean towel. They checked their reflection again as they put on their new pair of glasses and was relieved to see the improvement in their appearance. 

The documentary was still going as they entered the living room and they glared at it with distaste. They highly doubted that the creators of the film intentionally tried to trick them into thinking they were going to drown in their dreams; but, that didn’t stop them from turning it off and throwing the remote to the couch with force. 

The old memories of the nightmare were being to flitter away from their mind now and they were glad to see it go. They wanted nothing to do with that. 

Knowing they couldn’t possibly sleep now, they made their way towards the kitchen and pulled out the pack of instant noodles. They didn’t even wait for the water to boil as they threw in the dry noodles to the pot and reached for their phone. 

The clock on their phone announced that it was far too late to be awake at this time for a normal person and a text was sent an hour ago. They didn’t need to read it to know what it said: “twelve hours.”

With a sigh, they clicked on the messaging app and typed out their reply. 

“Be there in two hours,” they hastily typed and put the phone aside. They would have been satisfied to stare at their noodles until it was done but the world had other plans for them. 

Their phone buzzed from a new text message and they picked it up with an exasperated groan. 

“You’re still awake?” The message asked. 

They frowned at their phone wondering why the sender would care if they were awake or not until they saw the previous messages. 

Their heart sank at the photos of the cats and kittens as they tried to think of a reply to their brother. 

“You should be sleeping, Wild,” their brother wrote before they could think of anything to say. They could almost hear the concerned tone their brother used as their eyebrows furrowed. 

“I know,”  _ Wild  _ typed back. “But I got my job to do.”

“They let you work this late?” their brother replied faster than Wild had ever seen. 

Well, they failed at not worrying Twilight now. 

“They don’t care as long as I can do my job right,” Wild typed their reply slowly. “But don’t worry, I had plenty of sleep today.”

Not entirely true since they only managed an hour of nap. And that was rudely interrupted by that stupid nightmare. 

“If you are sure,” Twilight wrote back. “Be sure to get plenty of sleep and proper meals, okay?”

Wild held back a scoff directed at themself as they looked at their third instant noodles this week. “Okay, good night.”

“Good night.” Twilight typed followed by, “I love you.” 

Wild stared at the last message for a moment typing back, “Love you too.”

They ignored the way their throat closed up as they longed for the familiar weight that leaned on their legs whenever they came close to losing it. Petting a wolf was more comforting than they bargained for.

The instant noodles in front of them hissed and bubbled jolting Wild out of their daydreaming. They didn’t really care if it was fully cooked or not as they dumped in the flavor packets and removed it off the stove. 

Wild ate the noodles directly from the pot in the peaceful silence. Their raw lips stung at the spice and high temperature but they ignored it in favor of filling their emptied stomach. 

After they were done, they did a quick sweep of the apartment and placed all the trash they let pile up into a garbage bag. The crisp cold air of the night greeted them as they dumped their garbage and made their way towards their motorcycle.

“Champion,” a venomous voice hissed behind Wild. 

They bit back their groan of exasperation before turning to the masked Yiga Cult member. 

“How did you find me?” They asked, not bothering to hide their annoyance. 

“That is not important,” The Yiga said. “I have come to avenge my master.”

“Can we not do this today?” Wild asked. “I am busy.”

“You do not know what I have lost,” the Yiga Cult member screamed at Wild, ignoring their question. “Do you know what it is like to wake up and find the one thing you treasured the most missing? Do you know what it is like to have lost that part of yourself?”

“Yes,” Wild muttered thinking about the empty family sized chips bag sitting on their cupboard. But then again, they doubted that the Yiga Cult member thought about Kohga like Wild thought about their chips. Their chips were gone forever after they ate them all while Kohga’s broken leg would be healed in about two more months. 

Saying anything to the Yiga turned to be a mistake as they let out a scream of fury and tried to swipe at Wild with their knife. 

They dodged the clumsy attempt and disarmed the masked lunatic. It was sort of underhanded to fight against a civilian but it was the Yiga that started it first. 

The masked Yiga let out a yelp of surprise before tripping on the pavement. Wild reached out to grab the cult member but it was too late. The Yiga crashed headfirst into the pavement and fell unconscious. 

Wild stared at the splayed out body before continuing their walk towards their ride. It won’t be too long before someone finds the unconscious body and calls the cops. Best to leave the scene as quickly as possible. 

They were surprised at how little they were annoyed about the fact a Yiga was so close to their apartment. When something like this happened, it usually meant Wild had to hit the road and find somewhere else to stay for a few weeks. Maybe it was due to the fact that they already had a place to stay now. 

Their family did say they were welcome to stay at the ranch whenever they could. Maybe they could stay there until the end of the month. 

Wild’s heart fluttered in excitement before dropping in fear. Would they be annoyed at them if they admitted that they had no place to stay again? 

They had stayed overnight at the ranch a couple of times before and the family was welcoming. But what if this time it was different? What if they were just a bother towards them now with their frequent visits?

Maybe if they offered to do some chores around the house they would let them stay until they found another place to lay low. 

But the family has been so kind and patient with them. Even when they confessed that they didn’t want to recover their old memories, they understood and supported their decision. Malon still gave them the same patient and kind smile, Time still worried about them but still believed that Wild was capable to take care of themself, Twilight still fussed over them with that exasperated but endearing expression, and Legend still listened to Wild’s ramblings. 

With that thought, it was sort of silly for them to worry. They were their family and they love them. And Wild loved them in return. 

They mounted their motorcycle and disappeared into the night. No one can find them now. 

* * *

The sun was barely rising when they arrived at their location. Once the sound of crashing waves and cries of seagull gave them comfort, but all it did today was give them a bitter taste in their mouth. 

They parked their motorcycle at their usual place next to the bushes and walked through the woods that climbed up the hill. Birds sang their songs to greet the morning and the foxes watched them warily from the bushes. Wild used to love getting lost in the woods when they first visited here. They still did since it gave them a sense of freedom and wonder. But they shoved their wanderlust aside as they traversed the place carefully. 

The trees started to thin down as a worn path greeted them to the old lighthouse. It wasn’t much of a lighthouse anymore since it was barely two stories high with its signature lamp removed. There was more worn wood than paint on the old building and it seemed to be on the brink of collapse. 

The lighthouse innocently sat on top of a hill, giving the impression that it was abandoned years ago. But with a closer look, anyone could see the smoke rising from the furnace and the way the steps to the lighthouse were swept free of stray dirt and pebbles. Wild ignored the warning sign for trespassers as they jumped over the gate and approached the lighthouse. 

They gave a sharp knock at the door and waited. 

There was a sound of clattering behind the door before it swung open by a short man with goggles that gave him an owlish appearance. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” The man waved his hands at Wild. “Don’t you know how to read? The sign clearly says no trespassers allowed!”

“Hello to you too, Doctor,” Wild said with a roll of their eyes. “I got the hard drive you asked.”

Doctor Robbie inspected Wild from head to toe before smiling. “Oh, Champion! You’re early.”

Wild felt their smile dim at the name. Their family stopped calling them “Champion” months ago, now it was only the Yiga that called them that. Well, the Yiga and few others.

Before they could tell Robbie however, they were ushered into the lighthouse. 

“Haven’t heard from you in a while,” Robbie prattled as he directed Wild to a chair. “Impa said you would be needing some time alone and not contact you unless it’s for that job. How have you been?”

Wild grimaced at the mention of Impa. “She hasn’t told you?”

“Told me what?”

Wild supposed they shouldn’t be surprised. Impa and Robbie hardly talked to each other despite sitting on the same secrets along with Purah. Those three thought it would be dangerous to have a direct method of communicating. The only messages they exchanged with each other were brief sentences in case of emergencies. Wild didn’t know who or what they were hiding from and they were content on not knowing. 

“About my past,” Wild answered with a frown. “You knew about me as well, didn’t you?”

Robbie suddenly became interested in the hardwood floor as he looked away from Wild. “I did,” he answered with the shame clear in his voice. “But I suppose Impa told you why?”

“She did,” Wild leaned back on their chair. “Along with Purah as well.” 

Robbie shuffled under Wild’s gaze in guilt. “I suppose an apology won’t cover everything.”

“No,” Wild said. “It won’t.”

“Can I ask about what you talked about?” Robbie said, still looking away. “I’ll bring us some tea since Jerrin is out right now and then we can talk.”

Wild sat up to protest before Robbie interrupted. “And don’t say you don’t want any. I know you haven’t had a proper breakfast.” 

Wild leaned back down on their seat with a frown. “At least I actually ate this time.”

“And that is an improvement,” Robbie nodded as he walked to the cupboards. “You practically used to starve yourself.”

Tea was prepared quickly along with few cookies by Robbie who seemed anxious to know about Wild’s story. It wasn’t the best tea they had, in fact, it was bitter and loaded with caffeine. But it soothed their throat for all the talking they had to do. 

Robbie didn’t know sign language and claimed he didn’t have the time to learn it along with everyone else, much to Wild’s annoyance. 

_ It is the least they could do after all their secrets _ , they thought bitterly.  _ My family was willing to learn it for me. _

Wild emptied their cup quickly and looked at the expectant Robbie. They refilled their cup slowly as Robbie shifted in his seat.

“I suppose you were upset,” Robbie asked as he nursed his teacup. “I would be.”

“I was furious,” Wild said with a false smile. “At all of you.”

Robbie sat quietly as Wild let the memories take over them. 

_ Champion had thrown the doors open at Impa’s house as he stormed in. Paya squeaked in surprise while the old woman looked up at him with expectation.  _

_ That look only flamed his anger more as he threw the papers at her face. Papers of all the stories about him that he printed out so she couldn’t deny everything.  _

_ “You knew!” Champion screamed at Impa. “You knew everything and you didn’t tell me!” _

_ Impa sat in silence as she picked up the paper closest to her and started to read it. Her silence only added the venom to his voice as he continued to scream. _

_ “I asked you so many questions,” Champion saw Paya petrified from the corner of his eyes but he couldn’t bring himself to care. She probably knew as well. “Questions about me, my family, and my memories but you brushed them aside and told me it wasn’t important.” _

_ Champion’s voice gave out from all the screaming and he was reduced to coughs and wheezing as Impa continued to look at the papers. Paya slowly approached and placed a hand on his shoulder. A gesture he normally found comforting but now it only angered him.  _

_ He forcefully shoved her hand off before looking back at Impa. “Why?” _

_ Impa looked at him carefully before answering. “I knew your story was one of tragedy. With who your biological parents were and what your adoptive family had to go through, I figured all those stories will overwhelm and break you. I couldn’t tell you until you had shown more commitment toward your memories.” _

_ Anger rose at Champion again but he knew she was right on some levels. He looked down at the floor and was greeted by a sight of a young boy with blond hair. The boy on the paper looked terrified and Champion shrank at the sight of it.  _

_ He heard stories of the child born from the cruelest villain that was adopted by the mightiest hero but he never paid much attention to that. It seemed to be a story that was so far away out of his reach. Sort of like a fairy tale or a bedtime story.  _

Besides, what kind of horrid luck did I have to go through that and more? _ He thought to himself jokingly one night. _

_ Very horrid luck apparently.  _

_ “You had no right,” he spoke, not above a whisper as he continued to look at the boy. “I deserved to know either way.” _

_ “Perhaps you did,” Impa said with a calmness that annoyed him. “But tell me this, Champion. Do you want to recall every horrible thing that happened to you that was caused by your own blood?” _

_ Champion shrank more at the question.  _

_ Part of him insisted “yes,” he wanted to know. It was his past, he should have every right to know. Especially if it meant he had a family. A family he dreamed about every night since he woke up with a throbbing headache and fresh scars that stung. One that will greet him with open arms and smiles telling him how much he was missed.  _

_ Another part of him shrank again from the thought. His own mother had given him the scars that drew shocked eyes and pitying glances from strangers. Scars that ached when the weather would become too hot or cold. Scars that no one could see but himself whenever he would wake up screaming or have someone touch his hair. Scars that will probably never heal no matter how many years passed by. Scars that only hinted him of the darkness that left him terrified. The darkness that he experienced.  _

_ He did show a lack of commitment towards recovering those memories. When Impa brushed his questions aside, he accepted it. When he had an experience of deja vu, he avoided the trigger.  _

_ Every anxiety attack and nightmares were hints of what he had gone through.  _

And you had accepted the fact you will never regain those memories, _ a voice cackled inside his head.  _ Even if it meant forgetting the family you desperately wanted.

_ “I know what I did was wrong to you,” Impa said, jolting him out of his thoughts. “And I won’t ask for your forgiveness. But please let me tell you this. _

_ “I am sorry,” Impa said her voice clear but remorseful. “I am sorry for lying to you.” _

_ Champion said nothing to her. He couldn’t say anything to her.  _

_ All he did was turn away and run away. Like he had always done.  _

“Purah had said the same thing as Impa,” Wild told Robbie, who listened to them without interruptions. “I haven’t talked to either of them directly after that. Paya accompanied me for my next job before I met my father. During that time she told me all she knew.”

The aching in their throat held them back from saying anything more, so they slowly sipped their tea while looking at Robbie. The scientist continued to look at his tea with guilt on his face. 

“We wanted to tell you,” Doctor Robbie said slowly. “But you never had many questions and seemed content on living with the unknown. I know it sounds like I am making excuses but that was what we thought at the time.”

Wild set their tea down slowly. “Secrets were spawned from my own willing ignorance as well. I know it is not completely your fault.” 

“Still,” Robbie looked at Wild directly behind his owlish goggles. “I am sorry for withholding information. You have been kind to all of us when you didn’t have to be. You volunteered to carry our messages and do our errands when we couldn’t.” 

“Of course,” Wild smiled at Robbie. “Your paycheck is good.”

Robbie laughed as he set down his tea. “Enough about that then, where is the hard drive?”

Wild slid the device to Robbie from their pocket and continued to drink their tea as Robbie poked and probed it. They weren’t sure what exactly Robbie and Purah researched but they trusted them enough to know it wasn’t anything dangerous.

“Now that you have been reunited with your family,” Robbie said as he continued to study the hard drive. “I suppose you are going back to that school to finish your training?”

Wild felt their brows furrow at the question. “No, I doubt I would be welcomed,” they answered Robbie. “Sounds like too much trouble to tell those wolves I am still alive.”

They took another sip at the tea before asking, “There was no one else?”

Robbie seemed to know what they asked. “Impa said you were found alone, bleeding out and scarred. I doubt anyone else from the school was found with you.”

Wild figured that was the case. They doubted Impa would withhold information like that from Wild now. With their cup now empty, they stood up from their seat. 

“Leaving already?” Robbie asked, not looking up from the hard drive. 

“Got plans with some old friends,” Wild said as they walked towards the door. “If you need anything else, you know what to do.”

“Champion,” Robbie called before Wild could leave. “Remember what we agreed to.”

They turned back to find Robbie looking at them carefully. Oh, they remembered alright. 

“Don’t tell anyone what it is you do,” Robbie warned anyway. “And includes your family and friends.” 

_ Or live with the consequences, _ the voice in Wild’s head finished Robbie’s warning. 

“I know,” Wild said and shut the door behind them. The woods beckoned them and they answered the call. 

They still had several hours left after all. 

* * *

Castle Town was teeming with people when Wild arrived. Maybe if they arrived earlier when they had the chance, they wouldn’t be desperately looking for a place to park their motorcycle. 

Legend’s dubious question entered their mind as they rode around the streets. They really should ask Purah about the license in case they get pulled over by the cops. 

After half an hour of riding, they gave up and left their motorcycle at the corner of the nearest parking lot. They didn’t worry about having their motorcycle stolen since it only worked for them anyway. 

They ignored their need to run away from crowds as they forced themself to walk at a slow pace. Wild avoided crowds if they could help it but right now it was the quickest route if they were to arrive on time. That is if they don’t get swept away by the said crowd. 

Despite their reservations against crowds, Castle Town was a lovely place with stores and lively streets. Their eyes always found new places to stare at before being pulled away by another. It was also quite tempting to take pictures of the buildings and the people but they had no time for that. 

Wild arrived at the arch that led to the less busy side of the town. There wasn’t anything remarkable there besides a few family restaurants and gift shops. But it was the perfect place to meet for Wild. 

One person caught their eyes as they approached the arch. She had blonde hair cut short into a bob with a braid that resembled a headband. There was an air of nervousness around her as she occasionally glanced at her phone before scanning her surroundings. They made eye contact as Wild approached and her face immediately lit up. 

“Wild,” she waved to them before frowning. “You’re late.”

“Good to see you too, Flora,” Wild waved back before signing. “We meet for the first time in three years and you are already lecturing me.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you arrived on time,” she chided them, though the smile remained now. “The others are already ordering their food now.”

“How kind of you to wait for me then,” Wild did an exaggerated bow to her. “Instead of leaving me like the rest of the backstabbers.”

Flora said nothing as she scoffed and rolled her eyes before walking away. Wild followed after her with a laugh before poking her on the arm.

“Hey,” Wild said out loud but Flora ignored them as she walked on. “Hey. Hey, listen.”

“What?” She looked at them in exasperation while crossing her arms. Her eyes sparkled from tears and she sniffled a little. 

“I missed you,” Wild signed as they felt a smile grow on their face.

Flora looked at them with a surprised look before laughter bubbled out of her. She covered her face with her hand as she quickly wiped her tears away. Wild placed their arm around her and she pulled them in for a hug.

“You know,” Flora said into their shirt while sniffling. “I’ve been having dreams about you in the past three years.”

“I know,” Wild muttered as they rubbed her back for comfort. 

“I knew you were still alive,” Flora continued. “But I couldn’t find you this time. I thought that maybe if I tried hard enough, my dreams would lead me to you. But it never worked.”

Wild listened as they adjusted themself to a more comfortable position. It was surprising that Flora was still taller than them. She would probably tease them about it when she finished crying. 

With a shaky exhale, Flora pulled away and rubbed her face for any stray tears. 

“Better?” Wild asked. 

“Better.” 

“Good,” Wild huffed while offering their hand to Flora. “Now let’s go meet the others. I am hungry.”

“I figured you were,” Flora muttered beside them but accepted their hand. “You always were hungry.” 

She held their hand tightly as if she was worried that they would disappear like a dream. Wild squeezed her hand firmly for comfort and her grip relaxed.

They had no plans to go anywhere for now. But perhaps one day, when they are better and braver, they could quit their job. Leave their little apartment in Hateno City and the Yiga that hunted them. Say their goodbyes to people that they met. And go home with no fears. 

It was a nice idea for Wild. But for now, they had people to meet again. People that missed them and they missed in return even if they couldn’t remember their names. Then they can muse about the daydreams and make a plan. 

The bell hanging above the door of the small family restaurant announced their arrival when they opened the door with Flora following close behind them. Sets of eyes looked up with varying expressions of happiness, relief, and joy. Wild didn’t get the chance to say or sign anything as they were pulled into a group hug. 

And it was the best hug they ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE! IT'S DONE AT LAST! I never thought I could do it when I opened the empty doc to write this.   
> Thank you so much for your kind comments and support as I hijacked this AU for my own self-indulgence.   
> I had so many ideas for this story but decided to cut a lot out in favor of focusing on the family. I always thought Wild's amnesia would be interesting in this AU and set out to write it. In fact, one of the ideas was giving Wild a prosthetic arm in a nod towards BOTW2 but I didn't want to bite off more than I could chew so I really didn't do much for the kid haha.   
> Special thanks to the original creators of this fascinating AU and for putting up with my self-indulgent hijacking.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
